Convictions
by LizzieBe
Summary: Hermione confrontera ses démons et en rencontrera d'autres, dans une quête de la vérité qui pourrait bien lui coûter la vie. Elle devra faire des choix, se lier avec des personnes et en exclure d'autres. DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

_Ceci est mon premier essai aux dramione, je suis une fervente lectrice mais pas une fervente auteure. Donc, je vous prie d'être indulgents mais surtout de me laisser vos avis. Certes, il n'y a pas grand-chose pour le moment... Mais elle est encore en cours d'écriture. Je sais où je veux aller et comment les choses se termineront. Merci et bonne lecture ! _

Tout au long de notre vie, nous vivons avec des principes, des convictions. Certains sont forts et ne nous lâchent jamais, ils peuvent parfois être des obstacles mais ils font parti de ce que nous sommes. Certains durent un temps et la vie les démonte elle-même, alors nous n'y croyons plus. Et il y a ceux dont nous ne savons rien, et pourtant, ils doivent devenir conviction. Mes parents ne sont pas mes parents. Comment me convaincre de cela ? Ce sont les convictions auxquelles nous croyions et qui se révèlent fausses qui sont les plus dures. Parce que pendant des années, notre entourage entretenait ces convictions. Et un jour, ils avouent.

Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu pied. Tout me revenait en mémoire, tout ce que j'avais vécu en croyant fermement que tout ce qui m'entourait était vrai. Et pourtant... Pourtant, mon pilier principal, le premier que l'on érige dans une vie, a disparu. J'ai cru un temps que tous les autres allaient suivre, que le toit au-dessus de ma tête allait s'écrouler, mais ils ont tenu bon. Pendant un temps. Ensuite... Tout ça, ça s'est empiré. Parce que non seulement mes parents n'étaient pas les miens, mais ils refusaient de me dire qui était mes vrais parents. Alors, j'ai du découvrir tout cela par moi-même. De la façon la plus dure qui soit. J'ai affronté mes démons, je me suis battue avec mes convictions, j'ai détruit certains de mes principes. Et à la fin, je n'étais plus moi-même.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

_Le jour où tout a basculé_

Ce jour-là, j'étais allée acheter mes affaires pour ma rentrée prochaine. A vrai dire, elle prenait place le lendemain. J'avais passé mon été au Terrier, et cela faisait une semaine que j'étais retournée chez mes parents. Pour profiter, encore un peu, avant d'être séparée d'eux. Je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir retourner chez moi pendant les vacances, les temps étaient durs, Voldemort se faisait de plus en plus présent. Et j'avais peur, mais je savais, ou du moins je pensais, à ce moment-là, que je n'étais pas seule. Que l'Ordre allait gagner cette guerre après tout, ce sont toujours les gentils qui gagnent dans les histoires, non ?

Oui mais voilà, nous n'étions pas dans un conte. Tout cela se passait réellement. C'est ce jour-là que ma descente aux enfers a commencé, que Hermione Granger s'est perdue quelque part où la réalité qu'elle s'était fabriquée l'attendait. Et non pas la réalité à laquelle elle devait faire face. Et moi, je suis née.

Nous étions attablés dans la salle à manger, et je pensais déjà à la vaisselle qui m'attendait après le repas. La magie m'arrangeait bien dans certains cas, mais mes parents refusaient que je l'utilise chez nous. De plus, avec Voldemort, les autorités nous avaient conseillé de ne pas utiliser la magie en-dehors de Poudlard. La magie est traçable, et nous voulions éviter des massacres inutiles. Ma mère m'avait alors interrompue, et lançait des regards inquiets à mon père. Ils hésitaient. Et je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vulnérable, parce que je savais que quelque chose allait changer. Radicalement. Et je me souviens de leurs paroles comme si c'était hier. Des mots choisis avec simplicité, comme si je ne pouvais pas les comprendre. Le problème était que je refusais des les comprendre.

« Hermione, ma chérie... Ton père et moi t'aimons beaucoup, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tellement ridicule. J'avais envie de pleurer à ce moment-là en y repensant, j'aurais dû rire. C'était tellement risible. Ces personnes, que je croyais être mes parents et qui m'avaient menti durant dix-sept ans voulaient adoucir une nouvelle brutale et surtout, garder leurs consciences intactes. Se persuader que ce qu'ils avaient fait était bien. Pour moi, mais surtout pour eux.

« Nous ne sommes pas tes parents biologiques. »

Et je m'étais levée de table, leur jetant un dernier regard. Et j'étais partie. Prenant mes affaires pour Poudlard, j'avais erré autour de la gare toute la nuit, attendant patiemment qu'elle ouvre pour que je puisse enfin m'engouffrer dans ce maudit train, et finir cette dernière année. En vie, ou non, je ne le savais pas encore. Plus tard, j'ai appris que mes parents biologiques m'avaient confiée à ma « mère » et mon « père » pour me protéger, mais ils refusaient de m'avouer leur identité. C'était à moi de trouver qui ils étaient et de reconstituer la partie la plus importante de ma vie : ma naissance.

J'étais donc à la gare qui avait enfin ouvert ses portes. Munie de mon chariot, j'avais rejoint la voie 9 ¾ rapidement. J'avais hâte de retrouver Ron et Harry ils étaient à cette époque tout ce qui me restait de vrai. Ils étaient mes deux piliers restants. J'étais rentrée dans le train et avait pris place dans mon compartiment. Au passage, j'avais croisé bon nombre de mes camarades, et malgré la politesse voulue, j'écourtais les conversations pour pouvoir me retrouver dans ma bulle. Dans mon compartiment, avec mes amis, en route vers mon école. Le wagon était vide lorsque je m'étais installée, et j'en avais profité pour acheter quelques gourmandises pour Ron plus que pour Harry. Ils étaient arrivés peu après et je m'étais sentie apaisée durant tout le trajet. Harry avait été nommé préfet-en-chef cette année, il attendait cela depuis quelques temps. Depuis que Dumbledore était mort, Harry avait affirmé sa position de leader, et il ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds. Il dirigeait d'une main de fer son équipe au sein de l'Ordre, et toutes les missions qu'on lui confiait. Il n'avait alors jamais échoué.

« Sinon, Hermione, ça s'est bien passé chez tes parents cette semaine ? »

J'avais hésité un court instant entre leur dire la vérité ou tout leur cacher, et j'avais décidé alors que tout cela serait mon combat, sans aucune aide. J'avais prévu de leur dire le jour où je trouverais l'identité mes parents. Pour le moment, je n'avais pas à les inquiéter de cela, je n'avais pas non plus envie qu'ils dépensent du temps à m'aider dans mes recherches chaque minute était précieuse alors. Nous nous entraînions, nous pensions, nous élaborions des plans.

« Oui, c'était un peu dur de les quitter je ne sais pas s'ils vont nous laisser rentrer pendant les vacances. Harry, tu as ressenti des choses ? » j'espérais détourner la conversation.

« Non, rien pour l'instant. Je sais qu'il peut se faire discret. Cependant, s'il veut communiquer avec moi, il le fera. Il peut le faire. Alors peut-être que son absence est planifiée, vous voyez ? Qu'il contrôle ce qu'il veut bien laisser filtrer, à savoir rien. Et qu'il se prépare, dans l'ombre. Je ne sais pas. J'ai pensé à beaucoup de choses cet été, mais si guerre il y a, ce sont eux qui vont la commencer, eux qui vont faire le premier mouvement, pas nous. » m'avait-il répondu.

Nous avions parlé de cette guerre ensuite, nous avions tous peur, mais nous avions essayé de nous rassurer tous les trois, de nous convaincre que nous resterions ensemble, soudés, quoi qu'il arrive. Et que même le Mage Noir ne pourrait rien contre nous. Mais à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas encore.

Harry était allé récupérer son insigne de Préfet-en-chef et nous avait rejoint par la suite. Le reste du voyage s'était déroulé comme tous les autres malgré la peur, nous étions impatients de retourner chez nous. Mais une fois arrivés à Poudlard, nous pouvions tous le sentir. Nous n'étions pas juste trois à avoir peur, nous étions plus d'une centaine. Tous ceux qui étaient au courant, qui allaient être impliqués. Serpentards, Gryffondors, Poufsouffles, Serdaigles, peu importait alors. Quelle que soit notre maison, nous avions peur. Les premières années avaient cette attitude d'innocence, d'insouciance qui avait dû nous caractériser également à l'époque. Et nous savions tous que eux, allaient pouvoir rentrer ces vacances, retrouver leurs parents, et revenir ensuite, à moins que Poudlard ne soit détruit. Si l'alarme devait retentir, nous avions prévu d'évacuer les plus jeunes, de renvoyer tous ceux qui n'étaient pas en cinquième année minimum et de mobiliser les volontaires, de laisser le choix aux élèves : se battre ou fuir. Si j'avais été seule, peut-être que j'aurais fui. Mais je n'étais pas seule, et j'étais à Gryffondor, la maison du courage.

La soirée avait été tendue, il y avait un goût amer chez chacun, nous redoutions tous le lendemain. Et ma quête avait d'ores et déjà commencé. Je refusais de perdre du temps à me trouver, je voulais savoir qui j'étais vraiment. J'avais alors rejoint la bibliothèque après-manger, espérant feuilleter des livres, trouver un sort me permettant d'apercevoir ma généalogie, quelque chose dans le genre. Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais faire. Mais la bibliothèque était fermée. J'avais erré quelques temps dans les couloirs avant de me rendre dans le bureau de la directrice, McGonagall. Elle était assise à son bureau et semblait elle aussi avoir peur.

« Bonsoir, madame la Directrice. »

« Mademoiselle Granger, asseyez-vous. »

Je l'avais remercié et m'étais attardé un temps sur le bureau, là où auparavant siégeait Dumbledore. Elle devait savoir à quoi je pensais alors, elle avait haussé les épaules. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

« J'ai appris une nouvelle hier, et je voulais savoir si vous étiez en mesure de m'aider. Je comptais aller à la bibliothèque, mais elle est fermée aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, nous ne l'ouvrirons que demain. Quelle est cette nouvelle, miss Granger ? »

J'avais lâché un petit rire avant de continuer. « Vous voyez, je ne suis même pas sûre que vous devriez m'appeler comme cela désormais. J'ai appris que j'avais été adoptée. Cependant, je ne sais rien sur mes parents biologiques. Je comptais trouver un sort, un manuel, quelque chose qui pourrait retracer ma généalogie, mais je ne sais pas du tout par où commencer. »

Son visage était impassible, mais j'avais vu dans ses yeux qu'elle savait quelque chose. Peut-être pas la vérité, mais elle n'était pas étrangère à cette histoire. J'avais alors décidé de faire de McGonagall mon point de départ.

J'étais à cette époque plus déterminée que jamais, peut-être parce que je n'avais pas idée de l'ampleur du parcours qu'il me restait à faire, de tous les morceaux que je devais encore assembler. En partant de rien. Mes parents pouvaient à l'époque se trouver n'importe où, je ne savais même pas s'ils étaient moldus ou sorciers. Mes parents pouvaient se trouver n'importe où il est vrai, et un des deux se trouvait à Poudlard. Mais j'allais tarder à le découvrir.

« Miss Granger... Je ne peux pas vous aider. A vrai dire, je ne connais rien de vos parents biologiques. Oh, j'étais au courant que vous étiez adoptée, c'est dans votre dossier... Mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

« Ne savez-vous même pas s'ils sont sorciers ou moldus ? En première année, le choixpeau avait hésité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Toutes ces années, je pensais que le fait que je sois une sang-de-bourbe m'avait envoyé à Gryffondor, histoire d'éviter que je finisse jetée de la Tour d'Astronomie. »

« Je n'en suis pas certaine mais je pense qu'ils sont sorciers. Vous êtes bien trop douée, bien trop à l'aise avec la magie pour que vos parents soient moldus. Je pense même que ce sont de très bons sorciers. »

« Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas m'aider plus que ça ? »

« Ceci est votre combat, miss Granger. »

Je lui avais lancé un regard étonné j'étais désormais certaine qu'elle savait quelque chose mais qu'elle ne voulait pas me le dire. Personne ne voulait me dire quoi que ce soit et pourtant, je savais que beaucoup d'entre eux auraient pu m'aider. Mais ils restaient tous silencieux. C'était mon combat, que je devais porter seule. Qui aurait pu croire à l'époque que j'aurais trouvé un allié ? De premier choix, qui plus est.

La soirée dans le dortoir était passée rapidement, tout le monde était fatigué et avait hâte de commencer les cours le lendemain c'est ainsi que nous nous étions tous réfugiés dans nos lits, rideaux fermés. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup avaient réussi à dormir cette nuit-là, mais j'étais pour ma part réveillée jusqu'aux premières lueurs. Cette année s'annonçait éprouvante, et je doutais de plus en plus de ma capacité à résister à tout ce qui se présentait et se présenterait à moi.

J'avais rejoint mes deux meilleurs amis accompagnés de Ginny le lendemain dans la Grande Salle. Je regardais autour de moi, étudiant le comportement de chacun. Il faisait beau encore, on avait encore envie de se lever, d'apprendre, de faire quelque chose de notre journée. Mais peut-être était-ce seulement pour oublier.

« Hermione » commença Ron, « t'étais où hier soir ? »

Je doutais à cet instant que Ron connaisse les horaires d'ouverture de la bibliothèque, aussi j'avais décidé de mentir.

« A la bibliothèque. J'ai pris un peu de retard ces vacances dans mes révisions, je n'ai pas assez relu mes cours de l'année dernière. J'aimerais être à jour. »

« Réviser quoi ? On n'a rien commencé encore ! »

« Les cours de l'année dernière, je l'ai dis, Ron. Des notions qu'il ne faut pas oublier, ce genre de choses. »

Ma réponse avait paru le satisfaire puisqu'il était retourné à son petit pain avec une envie évidente. Harry et Ginny ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué notre échange, ils discutaient tous les deux de Quidditch. Ils s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés à l'époque. Harry m'avait parlé cet été des sentiments que Ron avait probablement pour moi. En y repensant, j'avais jeté un regard à mon ami roux, réalisant que nous n'avions rien de plus entre nous que de l'amitié. Cette révélation m'avait préoccupé un temps depuis, j'avais essayé d'instaurer une certaine distance entre lui et moi. Je savais que ce n'était pas réciproque et je n'avais aucune intention de le blesser. Pendant la nuit suivant mon entretien avec McGonagall, j'avais également décidé de m'éloigner d'Harry. Je ne savais encore rien de mes parents, de mon avenir, et surtout, je voulais découvrir tout cela par moi-même, et ne pas m'expliquer pour tous mes faits et gestes. Ça n'allait pas être facile, évidemment cela faisait six ans que nous ne nous quittions plus. Mais je savais au fond que c'était pour le mieux. Après tout, étais-je toujours Hermione Granger ?

Le premier cours de la journée était le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, enseigné par le professeur Rogue. Nous nous étions dirigés vers ce cours d'un pas lent, comme d'habitude, refrénant nos envies de partir en courant. Nous n'étions pas particulièrement heureux de nous retrouver avec le Professeur Rogue beaucoup avaient espéré qu'il démissionne après les rumeurs sur son implication concernant la mort de Dumbledore, mais il était toujours là. Et surtout, ce cours était en commun avec les Serpentards. Mais cette journée allait me révéler bien plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

_Le règne des Serpentards_

Ça m'était arrivé en plein cours d'étude des runes. C'était mon premier cours de l'après-midi, et nous étions déjà concentrés, le cours ayant commencé depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Et j'avais entendu une voix, stridente, sortie de nul part, comme si elle tentait d'attaquer mon esprit. Je n'entendais rien d'autre, et plus je me concentrais sur elle pour tenter de distinguer une parole cohérente dans ces sifflements, plus ma tête me faisait mal. A vrai dire, tout mon corps me faisait mal. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un s'était jeté sur moi, m'avait attaché sur ma chaise. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Et cette voix, qui se répétait... En boucle, sans jamais s'arrêter. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre ce que cette personne tentait de me dire.

« Tu nous rejoindras, Hermione. Tu nous appartiens. Ta famille est ici. »

J'avais aperçu le visage de Voldemort avant de sombrer. Je ne me souvenais de rien lorsque je m'étais réveillée à l'infirmerie. Seul le visage de Voldemort s'imposait à mon esprit. Pour la première fois depuis la nouvelle de mes parents, j'avais craqué. Je réalisais que ce n'était que le début, que j'avais encore tout à faire. Je ne partais de rien. Et j'étais seule. Pendant une heure, couchée dans ce lit à l'infirmerie, j'avais pleuré.

Et je pensais à nouveau. Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Peut-être que Voldemort venait de me laisser un indice. En temps normal, Harry recevait ces messages. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'en étais devenue la cible. « Ma famille est ici ». Ma famille est donc forcément de Sang-pur, personne ne peut rejoindre Voldemort sans cette qualification. Mais cela laissait encore tellement de possibilités ! J'étais tentée d'en parler à Harry mais ses inquisitions auraient été constantes et je n'avais pas envie de m'expliquer. Un nom effleura alors mon esprit.

Draco Malefoy.

Mon ennemi, celui qui me haïssait depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur moi, celui qui me menait la vie dure depuis que j'étais à Poudlard. Mais je pensais que c'était alors le seul à pouvoir m'aider. Peut-être connaissait-il un sort magie noire me permettant de retrouver le nom de mes parents ?

Me dirigeant vers Madame Pomfresh, je l'avais assurée de mon bon rétablissement et avais quitté promptement l'infirmerie. Il était 15h30. Où pouvait-il être ? Décidant de me rendre au dortoir des Gryffondors, je tentais d'éviter le peu de personnes qui traînaient alors dans les couloirs. Hermione Granger était censée être en cours à cette heure-ci, je ne voulais surtout pas faire l'objet de commérages. En arrivant dans les dortoirs, vides, je me dirigeais vers la chambre des garçons et empruntait la carte du Maraudeur à Harry.

Mon aventure commençait ici.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Le château se matérialisa devant moi et mes yeux parcouraient cette carte, cherchant activement le nom de Draco Malefoy. J'espérais vivement qu'il n'était pas en cours mais seul, je pourrais ainsi l'aborder sans m'attirer toute la foudre des Serpentards. La foudre de Draco Malefoy était bien suffisante. La chance devait être de mon côté et je le vis à la bibliothèque.

Rangeant la carte dans son emplacement, je me précipitais alors vers Draco, espérant qu'il aurait les réponses à mes questions. Mais déjà aurait-il fallu qu'il veuille me répondre.

Lentement, je m'approchais de sa table, à pas feutrés. Je tirais la chaise à côté de lui et m'asseyais, détaillant sa réaction. Hostile. Prenant quelques bouffées d'air, je me lançais alors.

« Malefoy... Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été en bons termes mais... »

« Oh, Granger. Que me vaut l'honneur d'une sang-de-bourbe à ma table ? »

Je trouvais alors une chance d'attirer son attention et de le convaincre à ma cause.

« C'est justement là le problème, Malefoy. Je ne suis pas une sang-de-bourbe. »

« Même si tu te maries à la belette, ton sang ne changera pas pour autant. Arrête de rêver, Granger, et laisse-moi réviser. »

« Mes parents ne sont pas moldus. »

« Bah voyons. Et la magie n'existe pas, c'est ça ? »

« Tu veux bien m'écouter une minute, Malefoy ? Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider. »

« Je te donne une minute. Après ça, je serais dans l'obligation de te stupéfixier afin que tu me fiches enfin la paix. »

« Oui, oui, Malefoy. Donc. Mes parents ne sont pas moldus. J'ai été adoptée. Je ne connais pas mes parents biologiques et le seul indice que je possède est un message de Voldemort... »

« De Voldemort ? »

« Oui. »

« Et comment as-tu reçu ce message ? » dit-il, arquant ses sourcils. Je savais que sa curiosité était piquée. Je lui détaillais alors ce qu'il s'était passé lors de mon cours de runes.

« Granger... Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Tes parents doivent être haut placés si Voldemort lui-même te contacte. »

« Je sais, justement ! C'est là que tu interviens, Malefoy. Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de m'aider, mais je te promets que je te rendrais un service de ton choix si tu acceptes. »

« Un service de mon choix ? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

« Très bien, j'y réfléchirais. Dis-moi d'abord en quoi je peux t'aider. »

« Il y a deux solutions. Je sais que ta famille est proche de Voldemort, il faudrait donc que tu enquêtes autour de lui, essayer de voir si quelqu'un lui a parlé de moi. Sinon, la deuxième solution, et ce serait en réalité la plus simple, serait de connaître un sort de magie noire pouvant identifier mes parents. »

« Un tel sort n'existe pas. Enfin, je n'en connais aucun. Mais je peux peut-être tenter de parler à mes parents ce week-end et voir s'ils ont des informations. Je ne te promets rien Granger, alors n'espère pas trop, d'accord ? » J'acquiesçais promptement, tout de même remplie d'espoir.

D'un signe de tête, il s'était levé et était sorti de la bibliothèque. Tout le stress de cet entretien retombait, et je pris un instant pour tout remettre en ordre. C'était la première fois que j'entretenais une conversation cordiale avec Draco Malefoy sans que celui-ci ne soit trop désagréable. Peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir pour que lui et moi devenions... Des connaissances amicales. Jamais je ne pouvais m'imaginer amie avec Draco Malefoy. Et encore moins amante.

Je décidais d'entamer les recherches de mon côté à travers la généalogie des grands sorciers. Malheureusement, les recherches se révélèrent inutiles et je quittais la bibliothèque frustrée. Il était 19h et je devais rejoindre mes amis à la Grande Salle.

Je pris place en face de Ron et Harry, à côté de Ginny.

« Ça va, Hermione ? Luna nous a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé en runes. C'était quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai eu une sorte de malaise, mais peut-être est-ce la fatigue. Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé aujourd'hui et la séparation avec mes parents m'a un peu bouleversée, vu les éléments qui nous entourent. Rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Mange, dans ce cas » déclara Ron.

Leur lançant un petit sourire, je mangeais rapidement, jetant des coups d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Draco y était attablé mais il ne semblait pas partager la conversation avec ses camarades. Il semblait penseur, perturbé. Je détournais mon regard, ne voulant pas le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise, et réalisant soudainement : j'avais une dette envers Malefoy.

Le repas se terminait tranquillement et Ginny et moi avions rejoint les dortoirs. Je savais qu'elle m'attendait au tournant afin de pouvoir me poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait, aussi je me dépêchais d'aller me coucher, la tête encore pleine de questions sans trop savoir où j'allais. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : que le week-end soit passé. Peut-être alors aurais-je l'espoir de trouver mes parents.

Je m'étais traînée toute la semaine, ayant perdu cet appétit pour les cours que j'avais connu auparavant. Je n'avais simplement plus la tête à ça. J'avais égrainé tous les livres que j'avais pu trouver à la bibliothèque, sans succès aucun. Le week-end arrivait et annonçait le départ de Malefoy chez lui et peut-être des réponses dès dimanche. Mais en attendant, je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés.

Ainsi, j'avais décidé de visiter le Professeur Rogue. McGonagall ne m'était d'aucune utilité puisqu'elle n'était pas dans l'optique de m'aider. J'avais choisi le Professeur Rogue pour son penchant pour la magie noire et pour sa connaissance ultime en potions. Le samedi étant arrivé, je me dirigeais vers le cachot, sachant qu'aucun autre endroit du château ne pouvait abriter le professeur. Je toquais trois fois avant de m'annoncer et le vis directement derrière son bureau. Pas une seule âme n'était dans cette pièce à part lui et moi. Je savais qu'il avait une basse estime des Gryffondors, à tort sûrement, je devais donc me préparer à le brosser dans le sens du poil si je voulais avoir des réponses à mes questions. Lorsqu'il me vit entrer, il prit la parole, me prenant de court.

« Mademoiselle Granger... Que me vaut l'honneur de vous recevoir dans ma salle de classe un jour de repos ? »

« Professeur, j'ai une requête à vous faire. »

« Asseyez-vous. »

J'attrapais une chaise et la plaçais en face de lui. Ses yeux inquisiteurs me sondaient, cherchant à deviner ma présence ici avant que je ne lui dévoile le pourquoi du comment. Le Professeur Rogue voulait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance. Pourtant, lorsque je lui dis pourquoi j'étais là, il semblait perdu.

« J'ai récemment appris une nouvelle et je cherche désormais à rétablir la vérité. Mes parents m'ont adopté mais apparemment vous étiez au courant puisque cela figure dans mon dossier. Je tente de découvrir mes parents biologiques, seulement je n'ai aucun indice de taille. N'auriez-vous pas connaissance d'un sort, d'une potion, quelque chose pour me mettre sur la voie ? »

Je détaillais son visage qui, bien qu'impassible, laissait transparaître une émotion qui ne m'était pas familière chez le Professeur Rogue. Il semblait soudain démuni et il prit un certain temps avant de me répondre.

« Non, Mademoiselle Granger. Une potion de ce genre n'existe pas. »

Il retourna à son parchemin et je savais que c'était sa façon de me dire de quitter sa salle. Aussi triste que cela pouvait paraître, mon dernier espoir était donc Malefoy.

_Le nom du père d'Hermione interviendra rapidement simplement parce que ce n'est pas l'intrigue principale. Et aussi, le prochain chapitre contiendra un PDV Draco, donc si vous êtes un peu perdu, ça devrait éclaircir les choses..._

_En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est complètement nul, mais dans tous les cas ça me fera avancer._

_Merci **gabrielle**, d'ailleurs, pour tes reviews._


End file.
